User talk:Prime36
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Conceptual Lordship page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 01:33, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Meta immunity is covered by Immutability. Please check Page Creation and Details for what pages should look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:45, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi Prime ! It wouldn't probably be redundant, considering Meta Ability Creation can already create Absolute Creativity in barely a few seconds. DYBAD (talk) 13:00, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I'd say Absolute Existence and Absolute Wish are ex equo on this regard, the first on a personal level and the later on an external one. DYBAD (talk) 03:12, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Kogarashi: Meta Ability Creation Every single episode of the anime and chapter of the manga, in fact thats pretty much all he does. He keeps creating new powers and abilities everytime he wants to show off prove a point. in fact thats the entire point behind his character. Even the author himself said thats basically why he created the character.SageM (talk) 18:00, November 9, 2015 (UTC)SageM Definition Manipulation Defintions are the basic and fundamental foundation of existence, everything that is, isn't, was, wasn't, will be, and will never be is tied to a definition of some kind. As such a user with this power can do absolutely anything, absolute existence and absolute wish are trivial compared this power. Definition Manipulation by its very nature cannot have limits as you can simply redefine them. Every power on this wiki is controlled by its definition, if you change its definition you change how it operates, a user with this power could change the definition of omnipotence so that omnipotence is even weaker then peak human strength if they wanted to. This power can do ANYTHING.SageM (talk) 03:54, November 14, 2015 (UTC)SageM Yes it can, as two of its associations are Omnificence and System Creation, which allow one to create anything, even from nothing. And another name for system creation is Defintion Creation. Does that answer your questions?SageM (talk) 07:58, November 14, 2015 (UTC)SageM Hey Prime! Hey friend, how's it going? Yeah i haven't been able to log in for a while due to the stuff i needed to work on (college thesis and part time job). Glad to see someone i know still very active :D Doomweaver13 (talk) 09:51, November 14, 2015 (UTC) RE:Time Trapper Time Trappers power only works on existing people,he can't create a new identity, he can only change history so a specific person ends up becoming him. For example, he changed his past so he used to be Superboy or Cosmic Boy at different times. Pinkfluffyunicorns123 (talk) 17:06, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:45, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Kuopiofi already removed the Omnipotent power category once before. Adding it again won't change things. if the admins don't think it belongs then there isn't much point in adding it a second time.SageM (talk) 06:57, March 24, 2016 (UTC)SageM Your His answer in Origin Manipulation There are some points that should be considered: 1. A user of this power is the source of ALL. Source conceivable, inconceivable, infinite hierarchy beyond the conceivable / inconceivable, infinite hierarchy of infinite, infinite, infinite hierarchy of infinite gods, an infinite and eternal God and a range beyond infinity of things. I know it may seem illogical to say this, but even the origin of the very Lack, absolute nothingness, Nothing Quantico, Omnipotence and all. Just a clear answer to say. They can be the origin of origin? 2- You will say that all this above is illogical. But what is unreasonable? What you say or what naturally is it? Since the difference between illogic and logic only comes through observation and logic paradigm of respect and rationality. You simply watch the reality that lives and creates a kind of explanation saying that our reality is logical and normal. Vitorriq (talk) 12:53, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Prime36 can you please explain to me more about absolute existence and what self-omnipotence and autopotence means? Idan647 (talk) 15:19, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello Prime36 can you explain to me what is absolute existence and what you can do with this power? and what is self-omnipotence? Idan647 (talk) 14:27, September 7, 2016 (UTC)